


Blood: A Leon and Sayaka Fanfiction

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AND MORE BLOOD, Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka was running down the hall, her long blue hair flowing behind her. She was looking for someone. She had a devilish smile on her face, hiding a knife in a sheathe in her pocket. “Kuwata-kun!” She shouted, with an evil snarl in her voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood: A Leon and Sayaka Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [\--](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694827) by [progfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/progfox/pseuds/progfox). 



Sayaka was running down the hall, her long blue hair flowing behind her. She was looking for someone. She had a devilish smile on her face, hiding a knife in a sheathe in her pocket. “Kuwata-kun!” She shouted, with an evil snarl in her voice. She looked up and down the hallways frantically, continuing to process onward.

Leon opened the door to his dorm sleepily, rubbing his eyes. “Maizono-channnn,” He groaned. “It’s like, three in the mornin’ babe.” He looked down the hall and saw Sayaka immediately turn her head back to his voice. “There you are…!” She cackled, and ran up to him, knocking the wind out of him. “Whoa! A lil’ too excited there!” He joked. Sayaka led him to the bed and pinned him down by his elbows. Leon stared up at her in shock, as she pulled out the knife she had with her. She brought it close to his stomach. “Kuwata-kun…” She whispered with almost a feeling of dread. She pricked Leon’s stomach with the knife, watching as he flinched. “M-Maizono-chan…!” He said through gritted teeth. 

She was beginning to dig deeper into the skin, dragging the knife down. “Shhh… It’s okay, Leon.” She pulled the knife out slowly, watching blood force itself out of the large incision she had made. Leon tried to keep in his screams, biting down on his lip to where it bled. He began to twitch wildly. Sayaka hushed him once more and dug her hands into his stomach. Feeling the organs pulsing around and between her fingers made her swoon, however, she didn’t show it directly. 

Leon cringed as he felt her intrude his insides. He didn’t know exactly how he thought about this; whether it was blissful or horrifying. “M…Maizono…” His words were nothing more than brief whispers. Sayaka brought her hands out of his stomach for a few seconds, noting how they cringed along with Leon. She brought her hands back into his stomach, feeling around deeper and deeper within him. Leon tried to scream, but they came out as short, cut off squeaks. 

Sayaka stroked her finger down one of his organs, stopping abruptly and feeling around some more. Blood spilled out of the wound the more she dug her hands into him to the point where Leon’s vision began to grow blurry. His heart was racing, and the sensation he felt within himself forced things into overdrive. Sayaka’s hair dipped into Leon’s stomach oh so slowly. He yelped loudly, surprising the both of them. “S-S-Sorry…” He breathed, watching as Sayaka pulled her hands out, watching the mad pulsing of his organs. She wanted to take them. “You have no need to apologize. You’re mine; there is nothing worth apologizing for.” 

She lied herself gently down on Leon’s chest, feeling his blood ooze all over her top. She didn’t mind. She brought him into a kiss, and Leon weakly kissed back. She grabbed the knife once again and enlarged the incision to where it was down his entire chest. She watched as the crimson red blood pooled over him, and opened his skin even more to make room for her hands. She could see his lungs perfectly as he inhaled and exhaled. She placed her hands gently over them, noticing his breaths grow quicker and more forced. 

“I want to see that loving, sweet heart of yours.” She whispered into his ear. She sat upright as she was earlier and broke away at his ribcage, doing whatever she could to see his beating heart. She’d felt it before through his chest, but never like this; and she would be the only one to do so. Leon gritted his teeth once again, his eyes shut tightly. His pain had overpowered everything; he couldn’t do anything but let Sayaka do what she pleased. 

She pushed her way through, until- yes. There it was; Leon Kuwata’s pumping heart. She smiled broadly, feeling his heart beat up against her palm. It slowly grew faster and faster, almost to where it were a bomb about to go off. Sayaka hushed at him gently, beginning to sing a beautiful song. 

“Do not worry. The angels will be with you surely. You will be happy at last, as true love will lead your path.” She felt his heartbeat grow relatively slower. It was about time. He had lost more than enough blood, and he had Sayaka sing to him a beautiful song. She bent down and gave him one last kiss on the forehead before his heart beat was no more. Leon Kuwata was dead.


End file.
